


Gay;Dimension Neptunia: A Whole New World

by NoobLewds



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Bad Puns, Dick Jokes, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im Kind Nervous, My First Work in This Fandom, Try To Be Gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobLewds/pseuds/NoobLewds
Summary: Camilla, the super tanky Black Knight Sniper, is making her way to Lastation to meet up with old friends... For the most part.Dimension jumping is hard.Dick jokes and shenanigans ensue.





	Gay;Dimension Neptunia: A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, I haven't written anything in, like, four or five years, and basically never publish anything. And this whole thing is just my own guilty pleasure, because why the hell didn't we get a super tanky sniper chick with shit straight from Mass Effect in the Neptunia series? 
> 
> Plus, Blanc needs some love.

 

 

A tall, cloaked woman trudged along a moonlit dirt path, rocky mountains and lush forests on either side. Her long legs the only mode of transportation she had, however tired and sore they were. The beautiful starfilled sky the only navigation in the night besides the distant lights of Lastation.

Though the sweat and dirt in her dark cream hair wasn't making things much easier to see.

And it was actually _really_ dark.

_Then again, you could just follow the very big, very obvious signs at every crossroad instead of getting lost every time you lose sight of the city._

The hooded traveller stopped in her tracks, clearly agitated. She clenched the straps of her backpack with tight fists.

_Or you could have just taken the damn tram in the first place. Then you would already be in the city, probably in a hotel. Sound asleep in a soft bed._

Shaking with anger now, the wanderer took her tattered cloak off by its silver clasp, throwing the clothing to the ground along with her pack.

And now our heroine is revealed.

Her skin tight, off white undersuit was shielded with thick, black armor plating meant to take even the largest of caliber bullets. A large dark leather belt strapped around her midsection, meant to hold plenty of magazines and grenades.

She looked like a small sci-fi tank, to put it simply.

And judging by the sheer amount of damage the armor has taken, she has made good use of that fact.

"Oh, shut up already, brain! I get it. I'm stupid. But how else was this intro supposed to be super epic, huh?"

Her long locks did little to hide the frustration behind her green eyes, the rosy blush burning along her pale cheeks only exaggerating that fact.

"Besides, I had to grind for a while. Get my level up before reaching this worlds Lastation."

She huffed, crossing her arms.

_But you reached the level cap weeks ago! And you already had a broken ass sniper rifle and axe, anyway! You could have just done some bullshit missions when you got to the Guild!_

"I didn't think I would level that quickly, dammit! And I highly doubt Noire would even listen to me if I wasn't maxed out... And the loot was a bit too tempting..." The wanderer sighed. "Why am I arguing with myself?"

_Because you're an idiot and haven't been around people for about a month and a half. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't taken up chatting with the trees._

She sighed again.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

She paused.

"I'm right?... Ah, fuck it, I just need to keep walking. Lastation isn't far."

_Meaning we're gonna be stuck out here for another week_.

"Fuck me!"

_Fuck you? Oh no no no, pal, fuck me!_

...

\- TWO WEEKS LATER -

Our heroine, finally passing through the front doors of the industrious Lastation after almost having her beloved rifle and axe taken away at the check in line.

Good thing her Guild ID was still valid here.

Now, she breathed deeply, inhaling all that was Lady Black Heart's city.

"Aaaah, Lastation. Fucking beautiful. Noire really outdid herself in this dimension. Just look at how huge her basillicom is!"

_Okay, okay. You have to admit, that just sounded like you were talking about her dick._

The wanderer stood, tilting her head slightly in thought.

"Does she have one? Because if she does, that's kind of hot."

_Hush! You damn pervert... Even though I was thinking the same thing. Honestly, I wouldn't be too surprised, especially after that fiasco with Sadie in the last dimension._

"How did she even hide that thing!? Seriously!"

Our... Heroine soon realized she was in a crowded street.

A _very_ crowded street.

Talking to herself.

Needless to say, everyone within an eight foot radius was staring. Some looking almost ready to call the men in white.

She blushed furiously, covering whatever of her face with her armored hands as was possible, running as fast as her armor clad legs took her down the flooded street.

"I'm sorry! I'm not crazy, I swear!"

_But you are kind of crazy at this point. And you better watch where you're going!_

"You're not my da- argh! Shit, I hope I didn't break something... Someone."

And just as her subconscious had warned, her unawareness of where she was blindly barreling through the busy Lastation streets resulted in the obvious.

She just tackled someone with every bit of force she had behind her toned muscles and heavy armor, her eyes wrenched shut.

But to her surprise...

"Soooooooooo soft."

"Hey! G-get off of me, you c-creep! Get! Off!"

She knew that cute voice. The mini tsundere was almost dripping off of every word.

"UNI! OHMYGODIMSOHAPPYIFOUNDYOUSODAMNEARLYINTOTHISREALLYSHITTYSTORY!"

_Hey, that's not nice to the author. You better thank them later_.

"You're way too heavy! I can't breathe!"

Uni was about to explode with the mix of embarrassment and anger at the disturbing amount of cuddling she was subjected to with this weird stranger that now had her arms tied around her waist.

Where was Nepgear when you needed her?

"What the goodness!?"

Speak of the devil.

"Nepgear! A little help here!"

At the sound of that all to familiar voice, the wanderer froze, her reflexes snapping into action before she could think as she stood, picking Uni up and setting the very confused condidate behind her in a defensive position.

"Stay back, Uni. I can handle her now. I swear I won't let all of you down again!"

From a holster strapped along the small of her back, concealed by her tattered brown cloak, she retrieved what looked to be a folded, black and gunmetal gray box with glowing blue lights and accents no larger than a backpack.

That is, before it unfolded, becoming a sniper rifle over half as tall as her, with a good foot over either Uni or Nepgear, revealing the countless tally marks scratched in along an entire side of the massive weapon. Among the scratches was a name, written in an old language.

**Despair**

And that weapon was now leveled at Nepgear's head, the blue lights turning red as the inner workings warmed up, preparing for a killshot.

_Hold it there, big girl. This is a different dimension, remember? Different Uni. Probably different Nepgear this time. Listen to yourself and put the gun down._

Our... Still probable heroine squinted at the Planeptunian Candidate in front of her, observing her clearly confused and terrified state, hands thrown up in surrender.

_See? You're just scaring the girls. And the people around you._

"You... Aren't who I remember." She stated as she lowered Despair, putting the canon of a rifle back into its holstered state. "Sorry about that. Old... Old reflexes."

Uni finally spoke up from behind the wanderer, her black dress now dishelved and dirtied, a new pissed off glare to her eyes.

"Who are you?"

The woman in question tilted her head, turning around to face Uni. Her mess of hair hanging down to her chest as she smiled wide.

"Right! I forgot, you all don't know me here. I'm Camilla Shepard. Nice to meet you again, Uni! "

Camilla turned back to face Nepgear, her grin turning apologetic at the sight of utter terror on her face. She even saw the poor girl flinch.

"And, uh, you too, Nepgear. Again, sorry about that whole I'm-going-to-kill-you thing. If it's the same to you, I'd like to get off on the right foot this time."

Uni ran from behind the sniper to Nepgear, grabbing her arm and leveling a hard glare towards Camilla.

All of which made the situation even worse on the Planeptune CPU.

"U-uh. Yeah. I-I'd like that! Please don't s-shoot me, Ms. Camilla!"

Camilla relaxed her shoulders. She hadn't realized she had gotten so tense. And all of that over this cute, harmless girl.

"Just Cam is fine."

...

Noire was staring holes into the newcomer in her office, her sister and Nepgear at her side as she stood in front of her desk.

"So let me get this straight. You walk into my city, molest my little sister, and point your giant gun into Nepgear's face. Does that sound about right?"

Camilla was squirming in her chair, but not from fear or embarrassment. But because of how hard she was fighting back her laughter.

_Can we please stop with the big dick jokes, it's really starting to hurt my sides!_

"U-um, yeah. That about sums it all up, if you wanna make me sound like a criminal."

Noire narrowed her eyes, studying the woman sat before her. She crossed her arms as she leaned forward.

"Aa far as I'm concerned, you are a criminal. One I'll be more than happy to see put in prison. And if you want any hope of staying out of a cell, you'd best explain yourself."

_Ah, well, shit. Guess it's time, huh? Finally, backstory arc, commence!_

Camilla closed her eyes, wringing her hands together as she mulled over where exactly to start her story.

And she figured that since it's Noire, there would be no use in trying to leave things vague. 

The sniper let out a long breath.

_This is gonna be a damn rollercoaster._

"First things first, I need to ask a question. You do know there are other parallel dimensions, right?"

The CPU looked to her sister and Nepgear, then back to her prisoner. She nodded in response.

To which, Camilla sighed deeply.

"Oh, thank fuck. I really didn't wanna have to explain all of that. This makes things much easier."

Camilla began running her fingers along the dark, metal gauntlet of her left arm, tracing along the edges of the deep gouges she found.

Amazing how long she's worn this armor. How long she's lived.

"Well, I originate from one of those dimensions. Long story short, my world was dying, and I left home as soon as I could shoot straight." Camilla chuckled, near void of humor. "Only I didn't think leaving would mean I'd be travelling across a multiverse."

She gripped her forearm, keeping her eyes on the three goddesses.

"I've been all over the place. Gone to countless realities. Ones I found a home in. Others... Not so much."

Camilla's hold tightened around the cold metal.

"But one thing that stayed the same was all of you. The CPU's. You, Vert, everyone. Hell, I'd even run into Plutia every so often instead of Nep. Sometimes both of them."

Noire, growing intrigued, leaned against the edge of her large desk and held her chin with thin fingers.

"I've met only one other 'me' before. So far, would you say the other Noires you've met are similar to me?"

Camilla smiled brightly, almost laughing at the question and feeling the tension leave her muscles.

"Yeah, pretty much. All the way down to the cosplay fascination with most. Though, I will admit I haven't run into any with this impressive of a Lastation. Like, damn, Noire. Great job!"

The Lastation CPU could only try and hide the smug grin that immediately found its place on her lips, Uni and Nepgear both attempting to stifle their laughter but couldn't fight the smiles that ensued.

Uni was next to ask.

"What about me? Am I the same as the others?"

Camilla tapped her chin in thought.

"Honestly, you're much softer than any other Uni I've met. Well, any that let me hug them. But personality wise, you're all just as cute a tsundere as your big sis."

Uni was a blushing mess, making her even more adorable in Camilla's eyes.

And apparently funny enough to make the evidently not-so-serious-interrogator Noire giggle, her raven twintails swaying as she shook her head.

"Me next! I want to know about me!" Nepgear almost shouted, excited to hear about her other selves and how she added up.

It was then that Camilla's smile turned somber, her laughter quieting as she looked to the Planeptune Candidate, though no one noticed the change.

_Time to drop the bomb. Get it over with, but don't scare her._

She breathed in deeply, planning her way through her next words.

"Let's see. Every Little Nep I've ever met were crazy about robots and weapons and whatever else technology wise. Really, it's always a surprise to me. One of you even made my badass armor."

Nepgear almost fainted.

"I made that!? You're serious!?"

"Seriously serious. You see, I'm good with building guns, like my baby Despair."

Uni's eyes lit up, a million questions behind them. But she held back, resigning to asking later.

"But I suck with anything defensive. And you felt like I needed some crazy armor to go along with my weapons."

The Purple Sister already had that twinkle to her eye, closing the distance between her and the juggernaut in an instant.

"Is this some kind of power armor? Does it have powered shielding? Or maybe it can turn into a gu-"

Camilla pressed a finger to the girls lips, effectively shushing her before she could go on a tirade.

_She always was super excitable, don't you think?_

"I'll answer yours and Uni's questions about my armor and stuff later, okay?"

Nepgear nodded furiously, looking like a child in a toy store.

_Come on. Quick, before you decide you can't._

Camilla sighed as she moved to the edge of her seat.

"But there is something you need to know." She pushed her wavy bangs back, taking a moment. "In some versions of Gameindustri, a pure evil force comes into existence. The Deity of Sin..."

Noire spoke up.

"Arfoire, right? We handled that disaster years ago. I think it was Re;Birth Two?"

"... You're serious?"

Noire nodded. "Very serious. As far as I know, Arfoire is back to her small time pirating business. No signs of another world ending event any time soon."

"Huh. Guess that means I don't have to worry about Nepgear murdering all of you, then," Camilla let out with a sigh, only to freeze with wide eyes before she could stop herself.

_Oh shit_.

All the CPU's could only stare at the woman before them.

And they all had the same question.

" _What!?_ "

 

 


End file.
